Honeymoon Stage
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: She wanted him to be her man, he needed some persistence. He was a patriot, she was white, red, blue and wet. Away with her brain, but the goddess always knew she was about face. He tried to show restraint, but the two dove into the honeymoon stage.


***sheepishly smiles* Hey guys, it's Paradigm of Writing here with something I- uh... I've never done before. Just like how Dark Tech Tethered on Darkness got me to branch out into a territory I thought I'd fail epically at? Well, apparently not. So this time I'm back, except writing something for the ones all males and females can enjoy. A... Ike x Palutena! A Rated _M_ Ike x Palutena for that matter. I did manage to intercourse between two men and wrote it someone okay, but this is my turn to see if I could do well... straight intercourse, which follows a few different rules that I may not have researched (ONLY DOCUMENTS guys, don't look at me so weird... jeez). Here goes nothing, right? I hope you can somewhat enjoy Honeymoon Stage. **

* * *

Palutena Griel never liked truly being nosy, that was for sure. She often would back away slowly from the incident and act as if she never stood there in the first place. If noticed by her last name, it wasn't her own maiden name, but the surname belonging to the muscular, bluenette Ike Griel, her newlywed husband. How the swordsman could've contracted the guts to take the goddess for a wild ride, she'd never guess. A heavy session of brawls had taken place in the past month, meaning the relationship had to be stemmed off to take time to train as the annual tourney was close and she didn't want to fall behind in the standings, especially to her own angels, and not to her own husband, most definitely. A month without true contact or love making did a toll on her, and Master Hand had explicitly stated that the beauty of a marriage had to wait outside of Smash grounds, but they never got a break.

That's why, when the iridescent haired goddess haplessly took a stroll past the male locker room showers, she stopped for another glance, unlike her never truly nosy self. Ike. Stark naked. In the shower. Muscles evenly toned, the exasperating sighs of exquisite pleasure with the hot water... Palutena almost fell to her knees in complete ecstasy just seeing him through the façade glass that hid a majority of the full image from being seen in high quality.

Her staff, which the goddess never left as it was a main fighting tool, could be broken apart and dispatched. Separately, the short ends of the stick were often used to give her a few down times when she was alone- thinking of Ike of course. She slowly lifted her toga, before deciding it'd be best to drop it off fully, exposing her skin completely. Breasts, milky white in color, with nipples already turning themselves on by seeing her husband soaking wet... nothing better than a goddess who spoke romantically and looked the part. Breaking the staff, she began to massage the lower areas of her ass, before slowly rising, rising up till she found that one perfect sweet spot.

The couple gasped, although she had gasped in pleasure, the bluenette had gasped for a whole different reason. Someone else was in the shower, watching him clean off naked? Lord, how much had the person seen? Ike dismissed it, back to cleaning himself. Palutena let out a riveting yell, for not having felt the brunt feeling of a sharp, 'pointy' object entering from her backside. In and out. In and out. In and out, the staff went. Soon became slick with sweat, the feverish lustful scents arrogating the bathroom. "There we go!" she hissed, before slamming a hand over her mouth, knowing that her outburst came out a tad bit too loud.

The water stopped, the swordsman in the shower freezing. "Palutena?" Ike asked, voice daring and brave.

The goddess swallow. "Yes?"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not that long. Enough to make me feel a little bit more than empty, that's for sure." she said.

"I-" he began.

"I'm sorry. I should probably go." Palutena held her head down in shame. How dare she think of acting against such rules?

She turned to leave when Ike made a calming shush with his mouth. "Go and lock the door. I'll break these rules if you so solemnly choose, my goddess."

The radioactive haired goddess paused, before seeing that he was practically inviting her to come and join him. The shower, with Ike. It had been too long, too long indeed. She bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

"When am I ever wrong?" he purred.

Palutena practically skipped into the shower after locking the door to the male locker room. The two had been training late into the night, no one would dare come in and intrude them. The shower sliding glass door slammed shut, and the two lovers stared at each other for a second, deep navy eyes staring into emerald jewels, before the two kissed. Hard. He bit her on the lip, one hand working back towards the hot water. Streams of water flew from the shower head, dousing both in a strip of warm temperatures and cascading chills. She cried out at this, one hand roaming to his chest, fingers nimbly roaming, squeezing his nipples. Already hard. A really horny son of a bitch, eh?

The two decided to do a French, the interesting lack of taste from the water making the kiss somewhat backwards, their tongues circling over each other, forking in and out to glance over hard teeth. Ike moaned at this sensual touch, hands circling Palutena's breasts and giving them a squeeze. Smooth and round just like he remembered. He hated how tackily the toga covered her pride and joy from the world. Then again... kids did battle in the tournament so better saved than anything else, leave it for the bedroom.

"We do have to get clean you know?" Ike breathed in between a sharp kiss, one hand roaming down to tickle her belly. Palutena giggled.

"Well then, my luxurious swordsman, take a crack at it. Let's see how clean we can get..." Palutena whispered seductively in his ear, before licking the lobe and biting down hard. Perhaps their love seemed a tad bit forced into a lust filled stereotype, but the two hadn't shared an intimate connection in forever.

Ike reached behind his head for a bar of soap, giving it to his wife for her to glance over him, the touch sensational, a few times her claws digging in scratching, for the blood to wash away seconds later by the water. He moaned as her tongue rolled over a nipple, hardened from the erotic touches. He then reached for a shampoo, getting his hands as sudsy as they could before cleaning Palutena's neck, adding a few kisses on the pulse, biting into the shoulder. Hands went down to the breasts, and he lathered over them, unable to resist a squeeze. She gasped, almost wanting to smack a hand, as his fingers were so perfectly poised and curved, it made everything downright enjoyable to the last second. A pinch here, the slowly rubbing there, a kiss after that... he knew her too well.

A bottle of oil clattered to the tile floor of the shower, spilling halcyon liquid everywhere. Ike made a little laugh, the oil tickling him in the toes. Palutena dabbed her fingers in it, before dabbing his chest with the oil. His hairy chest stuck together like glue, making the licking afterwards more unbearable, but still adorable nonetheless. Ike kissed Palutena again, forcing her up against the other side of the bathroom wall, hands held above her head.

"You're too soft sometimes, goddess." he growled. He went in for a tit, and rolled his tongue over it softly, causing her to moan in absolute joy, though the pain did get to her too. She played with his hair, taking a sniff while he went away to lick her shoulders, to bite at the earlobe, to whisper I love you into her ear, then to gently tickle the underlining of her jawline.

"Perhaps we haven't gotten to the best part yet." Palutena winked. The two had their eyes dance, before flashing on Ike's crotch.

His penis. A few could scoff and say better, but she'd sit to her grave if she did ever die that Ike Griel had the best manhood around. At a defined ten inches, veins popping out in begging of being touched, and clean shaven testicles too, who wouldn't want his piece of meat? Ike grinned at Palutena, kissing her, before forcing her hands back up to the top of the tile. "How about you use something to... lubricate it with? Something in this big ole shower has to work you know."

The goddess's eyes flickered to the shower head, beneath that sat a jar of various bath scented oils. Her eyebrow rose at the lavender selection, a particularly kinky set of handcuffs plastered on the bottle. Certainly... it wasn't the mansion that had bought that particular jar. Palutena made a wagging motion with her pointer finger on her right hand, before trailing down said body part to Ike's balls. She rolled them around a little bit, causing him to groan pleasurably. A month was too damn long for this type of action. Seizing the jar of scented lavender oil, she unscrewed the cap of the oils and dumped the entire thing on Ike's ten inch cock.

She stepped back to let him wash the lube over his dick first, while she cracked her hands. Couldn't say she was rusty at hand jobs necessarily, but it had been, like the jurisdiction, a month. Palutena let Ike get comfortable, backing up against the other side of the wall, hands steadying himself. Palutena went to work. Ike's penis had an angry ruby head, seemingly glaring at the goddess with a dare me look. "You know Ike... I think your cock is trying to challenge me."

"Is that so?" he replied cockily, eyebrow raising, smirk rising.

Palutena didn't give himself a second to reiterate his foolish response before she seized his cock. Ike did scream, although he punished himself internally for it. He hadn't been touched that way in forever, for his month seemed like hell, especially by another person. Sure, he did his own jacking off, but it never really compared. He didn't love himself, did he?

She went back and forth on his penis, noticing how her husband gritted his teeth, refusing to let gasps sneak out, to let her know she wasn't doing anything right or for that matter wrong. Palutena moved her hand up the shaft, her fingers dancing daintily over the corona, her pinkie moving slowly, ever so slowly across that band of skin. He moaned lowly in his throat, teeth still gritted. He would cum that easily for her now, hell no.

The goddess seized his ball sack with her right hand, the left still doing ministrations to the meat from her lover. The ten inches felt like a firm hardened block in her grip, a welcomed sight. Ike gritted down harder, hands turning into fists. "Palutena! Holy... holy fuck!" he cried out.

All Palutena did was look up devilishly. She began to play around with the foreskin, the glans becoming covered with the skin from the upper part of his penis. Faster her hands worked, faster than she probably ever worked them. He grunted, feeling a warmness spread in his crotch region, the tenderness beginning to be a tad bit more uncomfortable than first hoped. Then, he came. He opened his eyes, let out a satisfying yell.

It came like a bull charging head on at its prey. Thick, white ropes of cum came binding out, shooting out like eject streams or bullets, Ike groaning once more as another projectile of semen went flying. Palutena gobbled that one quickly, head snapping up, hands still never ceasing. "Pally... come on now..." Ike pleaded. Pleasure got to be so good only after awhile. It expired.

She grinned evilly. "Oh no, my swordsman. Just getting started," Palutena then let go of his cock, letting it hang still hardened in the sheen fall of water. He gave a sigh, to then have the goddess push him all the way back where his head knocked against the back tile wall, before kissing the ruby head of his penis, hands going for the balls again. "There's always some more left in there... every good boy knows it. I'll get it out, don't you worry."

Palutena took the whole ten length in to her mouth, breaking the gag reflex so quick she almost hiccupped. Ike had to claw into her back without falling over, the sudden attack at his penis being a tad bit more than he could handle. The organ smelled of lavender, so the bath soaps and oils worked! She wanted to praise something, then realized she was a fucking goddess, no one higher to rejoice to. She moved in and out, head bobbing at the tip of his cock, tongue lavishing all the parts she could explore. Teeth clamped down, and he cried out, not expecting such a brute force. Her tongue lavishly rolled over the meatus in the center of the glans.

Ike screamed again. "Okay... okay there Pally. Fuck!"

She swallowed him whole again, the saltiness of the cum still fresh in her throat, the sweet lavender taking her up to cloud nine. He'd climax again, he didn't need to worry about that, no intention of letting it go unnoticed. He gripped the wall again, as slippery as he could. "I'm not doing it again for you. You know me and my expellations. Holy fuck!" He cummed again, almost as if Ike dug his own fucking grave and signed off everything he known to man, so strong and rapid you would've thought the poor man had never cummed in his life before. Palutena got to take in all the semen, swallowing it joyfully before sliding her mouth off his penis.

"Much better..." she teased, hands gently tapping his scrotum. Ike shivered.

The bluenette lost his breath, stepping back from his wife. "Okay darling... we did enough. You gave me pleasure, I gave you pleasure. Finished now?"

Palutena frowned, hands roaming his chest. "But... Ike..." she whined. A thought clicked her brain. How about a no? Finished now? Not even close. She whispered something in her mind. A spell. She often refused to let her dirty and darker part of her mind come out to work when it came to the pleasure filled experiences with her husband, but today would not be the time for quitters. She turned the water to a blasting cold, before shooting out with her mind... a... persistence charm flooded Ike's thoughts.

He blinked. "On second thought, turn around for me. I know you want me inside of you. Now, sweet little pumpkin..." he cooed, a hand massaging her breasts.

She hitched a breath. It had been a long while since Ike had royally fucked her. Didn't truthfully believe that the spell would leap that far, but then again anythinf for her husband. Ike stepped forward menacingly, eyes cut down, hair soaking wet, lips licked. He turned her around, pushing her gently against the tile wall, water hitting her back.

"Okay Ike, go slow..." Palutena said. He didn't hear her.

He rammed in. One quick jab, and immediately his dick found the jackpot. Palutena screamed in riveting pleasure as his slab of meat zapped against her paraurethral, or the woman's closest gland to a male's prostate. Then the pleasure turned into one of agony. "Fuck yeah!" Ike roared, almost too animalistically.

She screamed again. "Ike! Griel, stop!"

The screeching of his lover in pain caused the bluenette to blink again, the spell dissipating inside his mind, the coiled leash shattering and keeping his mind back to healthy, normal thoughts. He retracted out of her, seeing that his dick was throbbing in pain, not even happiness. Palutena quivered, shaking uncontrollably. "Pally, are you alright?"

Palutena turned white as a ghost. "No. Can we- we do something else?"

"Would you mind the front?" he asked, indicating her mouth.

She nodded slowly, trying to forget the pain in her butt. Whatever she gave Ike didn't exactly remedy so well, not for one fucking second. Palutena brushed some wet hair out of Ike's face. "You know, you are a really good kisser..."

Ike grinned. "Glad you think so, goddess."

Palutena kissed him, knocking him back into the wall, hands locking his own to the shower head this time. "Not how we're ending this, my dear swordsman. Ragnell doesn't even compare..." she lustfully licked his skin.

He shuddered, another slight moan escaping his lips. "You're too ambiguous." he blushed deeply.

"Says the guy who cummed twice."

"You're really good at what you do." Ike agreed.

The two kissed hard again, tongues locking, hands gently roaming each other once more. He gently lapelled around her breasts, being gentle so they wouldn't have an issue of mind control again. Palutena ran her hands through his hair, letting him lick her neck, one tooth nicking her slightly. This time the goddess didn't wince, instead knowing it came where she could see it. Ike gently rubbed his dick up against her chest, rather licking the gap feeling he felt when pressing his meat into her sternum, the tickling touch causing the two to gasp.

Palutena remembered a dirty secret of hers, eyes lingering down to his feet. Ike paused the kissing before letting out a squeal. "Pally!" he laughed. Her hands seized the underside of his feet, mind acknowledging the little not so secret anymore that her bluenette swordsman was ticklish underneath the toes and down by the heel. Her hands gently tickled the underside of Ike's foot, the man unable to control himself. She reached one finger out slowly, scratching him with his nail.

Ike jerked too hard with his foot, taking him and Palutena out into the tile floor of the male changing locker rooms. The shower glass pane shattered, the couple ducking underneath as shards of glass went flying everywhere. The two hit a toweled floor, laughing incessantly. Both of their naked bodies immediately sprung to the coldness, and little jabs of frigid air nipping at their skin.

The couple clung to each other, laughing and kissing all the while. He kissed her forehead. She ran another hand through his hair, taking the moment to admire each other's eyes. Palutena winced, realizing that falling through a glass shower door would surely cause commotion and bring someone else to check, but also that her body would not go unscathed either.

"You know, with that charade of yours, I think there may be a few shards of glass in my back." she rolled her eyes.

Ike held her hand. "You don't even want to know where the glass could be located in me."

The two laughed, kissing again. The smells of semen, lust, lavender, and warm water flowed together into the bathroom. He inhaled, she smiled. Palutena and Ike Griel were more than satisfied at this point, beyond it well enough to call it a lust filled occasion. The two were simply in love.

He wouldn't have it any other way. She wouldn't either.

The two were content.

As content as they could be.

What more could you possibly ask for?

Ike had a twinkle in his eye. "Round two on the Hanenbow stage? No one has used it in like six years Pally..."

Palutena almost slapped her husband. "Wow tiger... settle yourself."

* * *

 ***sweatdrops* Oh my God, can't believe I did that. Cannot believe for a _fucking_ second I just did that, but you know what, I'm needing to evolve as a writer and where will I go with Rated T stuff, and just psychological / philosophical stuff, you get what I'm saying? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that and think I'm a failure at writing, then again I do only like dudes, so this whole hetero sex thing doesn't really work out like it should, you know? There may be more like this on the horizon, but do not quote me on that, k? Thanks for uh... reading and stuff. I guess I'll see you guys around. Bye! **

**~ Paradigm**


End file.
